1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat having a vehicle mounted support frame including a bottom frame portion and a connected upstanding back frame portion and also having a suspension frame including a bottom seating portion and a pivotally connected backrest that are spring suspended on the support frame for vertical movement that is horizontally controlled.
2. Background Art
Conventional seats used in automobiles, trucks and other vehicles include a vehicle mounted support frame and spring and padding that are upholstered with cloth, leather or vinyl. More recent seats also include foam and other engineered material to eliminate or reduce inner spring usage. Normally the entire seat is covered by upholstery to provide an aesthetically appealing appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,227 Andersson et al. discloses a vehicle seat having a vehicle mounted support frame on which a bottom shell and a pivotally connected backrest portion are suspended by springs.
Other vehicle seats are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,558 Purcell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,346 Sprinkle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,167 Sinfield; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,864 Itow; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,440 Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,338 Wahls; U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,198 Bostrom; U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,737 Kohl et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,297 Gordon.